Uchi mata sukashi
The technique of Uchi-mata-sukashi is dodging Uke's Uchi-mata to make him off balance, then, throw him in that direction in a split second by the twisting of hands. Also, techniques similar to this technique. editTechnique Tori and Uke takes a right natural posture. Uke steps right, left backward to pull Tori's body forward. Then, stop his movement while pressuring Uke's body with both hands downward. Tori steps left, right forward, then, stops to raise his body upward to the secured posture. At this moment, Uke reduces his pulling hands movement. With this reaction, Tori raises his body upward, then steps back his right foot slightly behind his left foot line. At that moment, Uke steps in his right foot in between Tori's feet, then, twists his body to the left halfway while pulling both hands to put Tori off-balance. Then, he changes his supporting foot from right foot to left foot and swings his right leg powerfully between Tori's legs with Uchi-mata. Tori steps his left foot back behind his right foot to turn his body left halfway. Then, he dodges Uke's right leg swing. Uke loses his balance due to missing Tori's body in the swing and his weight falls onto his supporting left foot (picture 4). (picture 4) Tori steps right foot forward and by dropping his hip and using Uke's swinging momentum, he breaks Uke's balance in the direction of Uke's left foot. Then, Tori pulls down his right hand and pushes Uke's elbow with his left hand and throws down. Uke falls forward in a big circular motion with his left toe as the spinning point (picture 5). (picture 5) The key points of the techniques are as follows: When Tori pulls back his left foot, it is not a good defensive posture. If Uke tries Osotogari or other throws, Tori will likely be thrown due to his insecure position. It is important for Tori to train his instinct to forestall in case of Uke's Uchi-mata. At this time, Tori should turn his hip slightly instead of moving the body to the left to dodge. After dodging, Tori pulls his left foot close to his right foot. Then, steps his right foot forward to take a right defensive posture and twist him down. Sometimes, when Tori dodges Uke's Uchi-mata by stepping back his left foot, he, then, steps in his left foot to a left handed posture and throws him down. The stepping back and re-stepping his left foot forward happens when Tori barely escapes the Uchi-mata or when there is a distance between Uke and Tori It is to late to dodge when Uke's right leg is between Tori's legs. In the case of Ken-ken Uchi-mata, Uke swings his right leg in slow motion. Therefore, it is difficult to dodge. Tori may respond as follows: Keiki Osawa, 9th dan, who was a specialist in Uchi-mata-sukashi, explained his unique body movement as follows. (Judo- published by Kodokan, December 1966) "When my opponent swings his Uchi-mata, I take my right foot one step forward, parallel to the opponent. Then, I bring my knees together to side step my opponent's swinging his right leg Since my opponent misses his swing, his weight goes onto his supporting leg and loses his balance. At this opportunity, I use my body to put my opponent further off balance and complete the throw. If my opponent's left foot is still touching the mat, I change to Taiotoshi and throw him down. The key point of dodging: Like two trains passing each other at full speed. I step my right foot forward and bringing my knees together to prohibit my opponent from inserting his leg between my legs." Next case is not Uchi-mata-sukashi. After dodging Uke's Uchi-mata and by placing his left foot in front of Uke's left foot, Tori is in a crossed position, and by throwing with both hand pulling, it is called Taiotoshi. editReferences This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. This article is excerpted from the book "Kodokan Nage Waza" written by Daigo Toshiro 10dan. (Picture, Tori: Sengoku Tsuneo 7dan, Uke: Sato Tadashi 8dan) Category:Judo techniques Category:Throws